Crash Landing
by Izombkllr
Summary: The Keepers, plus Amanda and Jess, are going on a little trip for some down time. But what happens if they crash on a deserted island? Or at least they think it's deserted. Rated T just to be safe. Famanda, and some Wilby.
1. Big Bucket of Cold Water

Crash Landing (chapter 1)

( Finn POV )

"Finn"

I heard someone calling my name as I was lying on the couch. The sound of the voice was so familiar but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. I was just so tired! Last night me, the Keepers, Jess, and Amanda, all stayed up last night packing and planing what we were going to do at Hawaii. We had stayed up until about 3 in the morning. It was so late and we were so tired that everyone just stayed the night at my house.

We were going to Hawaii to celebrate the end of the OTs. We were also going to relax a little. We had all been through a lot.

"Finn! Wake up!" I knew that voice all too well. Amanda. We have been dating for about 3 years now, and I loved her with all my heart. Now, we are going to Hawaii and we can have some down time.

"Finn, if you don't get up, then I am going to go get a bucket of cold water, and I'm going to dump it on your head!" After she said that I knew that she wasn't kidding. She never is. So I opened my eyes to find her standing by the couch where I had crashed last night. "Oh now you decide to get up,"

"Yup," I said.

"Come on and get up. We're going to Hawaii today!" With that, she skipped off to the kitchen where I assumed my mom was cooking breakfast by the smell of bacon that was looming around. So I hopped up to wake everyone up.

First, I went over to wake up Maybeck who was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. I gave him a hard shove and told him to wake up, but he didn't stir. I tried to wake everyone up but nobody moved. So I went into the garage and got a big bucket. Then, I went into the kitchen where Amanda was eating and filled the bucket up with cold water. Last, I went back into the living room where everyone was sleeping. They were all kind of in the middle of the room in a big circle so I could easily get then all with the water. So I aimed the bucket at just the right angle and splashed it on them. _That should get them up_. I thought to myself.

Just as I suspected, they all jumped out of there sleeping bags, wide awake. "Whitman, you are so dead!" Said Maybeck. I knew that he probably wasn't joking, so I ran for it.

He chased me all the way up and down the stairs. I ended up in the corner of the kitchen laughing my head off. Even though I was laughing, I was still scared out of my mind. There's no thinking of what this guy could do to me. So I yelled "Truce! Truce! I call a truce!"

After we shook on it, he helped me up. Everyone was laughing there heads off. Maybeck, Philby, Willa, Charlene, and Jess were all soaking wet so they all went to change while Amanda and I ate breakfast.

"So what are we going to do at Hawaii?" Asked Amanda.

"I thought we discussed that last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know, but I was asleep half the time. So I don't know what you decided."

"Well, we decided that, sense we are old enough to travel by ourselves now, we can do whatever we want, without parents telling us what to do and what not to do. So we are just going to do a little bit of everything. And we have two weeks to do a little bit of everything," I told her.

"Ok," she said. I looked at her and noticed that she looked a little pale. She was frowning a little as if in pain.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her a little bit worried.

She looked at me. "Yeah, I'm fine," she told me. Even though she said it, I knew she was lying just to make me feel better. I knew that she didn't want to talk about it right now so I just said ok and made a mental note in my head to keep an eye on her.

When we got on the plane, I took a seat next to Amanda, Maybeck sat by Charlene, and Willa sat by Philby, and Jess sat by herself in front of us. Sense we were famous and all, we got a private plane so we wouldn't cause chaos on a local plane.

I looked at Amanda to make sure she was ok. She still looked pale. She also looked like she was tired.

About an hour after the plane took off, everyone was asleep except me. It has been a long day so I decided to get some shut eye so I can be energized for what's to come tomorrow.

**(author's note)**

**Soooo... This is the first chapter! What do you think?**

**I'm not writing this story with Nicky, it's just me, Amanda. I will try to update soon. I Promise! And remember... R&R! **

**Dream on!**


	2. Cumulonimbus

Crash Landing (chapter 2)

( Finn POV )

I woke up to a turbulence on the plane. I looked out the window to notice that it was dark outside. How long have we been asleep? I asked myself. I looked at my watch to realize that it was about 9:30. We have been on the plane for three hours. Just two and a half more hours left.

I looked down to notice that Amanda had fallen asleep on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She looked like she was feeling a lot better too.

It had been about two hours when everyone decided to wake up. After everyone woke up, the plane started to shake uncontrollably. We all looked outside the window to notice that we had flown right into a huge cumulonimbus cloud** (if you don't know what that is, it's that big storm cloud that was on 'UP').** Soon, the pilot came on the intercom telling us that it was going to be a bumpy ride, so we sat down and strapped ourselves in.

I was looking at all the rain coming down on the plane. Then, lightning came out of nowhere and hit one of the planes wings. Before I knew it, we started plummeting down, out of the sky. Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. As we plummeted down to earth, lightning kept striking us. Bits and pieces of the plane were falling off one at a time.

I looked at Amanda to see that she had her eyes sewn shut and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. I grabbed her hand and shut my eyes, waiting for impact.

As we were falling, I could hear the plane start to rip apart, and Amanda's hand slowly slipped out of my grip. I opened my eyes to see that she was coming out of her seat. I immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me, holding on as tightly as I could without hurting her or letting her fall out of my grip.

It seemed like hours had gone by until I felt the plane hit land with a loud thud followed by a high pitched scream while darkness overtook me.

**(A/N) **

**So, that's the next chapter! Also, if you want me to make the chapters longer, please tell me! But, there is a catch! And the catch is that if you want me to make the chapters longer, it will take more time for me to write them. So, please R&R and tell me if you want me to make the chapters longer or not! Because if so, I will!**

**Bye! And remember... R&R! :-)**


End file.
